Harry y la Piedra Filosofal
by PocionMist
Summary: Siempre ha querido pertenecer, pero nunca espero que ser parte de esto conllevaría un gran peligro para ella y sus amigos.
1. Chapter 1

**En verdad no saben como lo siento, para los que ya habían leído la historia (lo poco que subí) tendrá unos cuantos cambios. Como dije en un principio espero poder actualizar la historia seguido, planeo terminarla claro, solo que sean pacientes conmigo.**

**Una historia un poco diferente pero a la vez muy parecida al libro, obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen son de J. K. Rowling principalmente. El punto de vista sera de Hermione y la narradora. Solo me resta decir que lo disfruten tanto como yo hago al escribir esta historia.**

* * *

**Prologo**

Era una noche tormentosa, el cielo parecía estar cayéndose los habitantes de Londres se refugiaban en sus casas, solo una sombra se logro vislumbrar entre las torrentosas gotas de lluvia, la sombra se acercaba al número 4 de Privet Drive. Cuando un gato empezó a maullar, pareciera que mantenía una conversación con la sombra, entonces un motor se escucha en la lejanía, la mujer tras la ventana se queda asombrada cuando el gato cambia su forma hasta convertirse en una mujer con una vestimenta de lo más rara, como de tiempos antiguos, y el motor se escucha cada vez más cerca, pero un sueño empieza a invadirla y no logra ver más. A la mañana siguiente piensa que todo fue un sueño. Pero en la casa de los Dursley es una historia distinta, ahora deberán ingeniárselas para explicar a sus vecinos como ahora tienen una bebe siendo que ayer no había ninguno.

Harry Potter, es el nombre de la criatura, quien ahora tiene sobre sus hombros una gran responsabilidad pero de la cual aun no sabe y no sabrá hasta que llegue el momento, pero a pesar de que la historia de Harry es de verdad interesante, como para hacer 7 libros y unas 8 películas, nuestra historia no habla de él, al menos no directamente. Nuestra historia empieza un poco similar no muy lejos de aquí. En una pequeña casa en la calle Magnolia Crescent, al igual que la sombra esta persona usa la noche como velo para ocultarse, aunque no lo necesitara prefería no ser descubierto. Marcus Granger creyó tener nuevas noticias sobre su hija, estas visitas eran un poco escasas pero recurrentes, siempre era la misma persona quien le traía una carta o un mensaje sobre cómo estaba Jane, o incluso solía haber días en que la traía consigo, pero hoy aunque no venía solo, no era una buena noticia la que traía, Marcus lo sabía con solo ver su rostro. La persona como bien sospechaba Marcus, traía consigo no solo una mala noticia si no un verdadero cambio en la vida de los Granger. Una trágica noche, dos historias tan similares pero diferentes, dos vidas que están destinadas a acercarse. Él había mantenido su promesa.

En la casa Granger ahora habita una pequeña de ojos marrones, pelo castaño y piel morena, con tan solo dos años de edad, la niña había vivido una de las más terribles experiencias que cualquiera desearía nunca pasar. Ver como asesinan a tu madre no es una experiencia que desearías a nadie, su padrino había llegado a tiempo para sacarla de ese lugar, pero ahora estaba con dos personas totalmente desconocidas para ella. Más tarde entendería lo que pasaba.

_**Seis años después.**_

La vida de la pequeña Hermione no había sido mala, tenía a sus abuelos quienes la querían, contaba con el apoyo y la experiencia de su padrino. Pero siempre extrañaba a su mamá y además deseaba tener amigos. A los 8 años Hermione era una niña muy inteligente, asistía a una escuela privada para señoritas que su abuelo Marcus había pagado, era la mejor de su clase y una gran niña, nunca imagino que su vida cambiaria de un momento a otro.

Tras la muerte de su abuela, Marcus ya no pudo hacerse cargo de ella, debido a la soledad que sentía tras perder a su esposa, fue así que consiguió un acuerdo con aquella persona que le trajo un poco de alegría a su vida los pasados seis años, el padrino de Hermione cuidaría de ella y mantendría a Marcus al tanto de la vida de su nieta, ahora que Hermione pertenecería al mundo mágico sería más difícil que ambos Granger mantuvieran contacto, y solo podrían hacerlo mediante lechuzas.

Hermione había sido llevada al mundo mágico por el hechizo aparición, método utilizado por los mago para viajar de un lugar a otro, es uno de los métodos más rápidos, aunque a Hermione le causo mareo la primera vez, pero lo encontró divertido al final. Durante el siguiente par de meses Hermione se quedo en casa de su padrino, pero por cuestiones del _deber_, como le había dicho a la niña, ya no era posible mantenerla en su hogar y ahora Hermione tendría que ir a vivir con una conocida de su padrino.

Minerva McGonagall, profesora de Transfiguración y directora adjunta del colegio Hogwarts, experta en este arte, y poseedora de la habilidad de transformarse en animal, su animago es un gato atigrado que curiosamente tiene forma de gafas alrededor de sus ojos. Minerva siempre había deseado tener una familia grande, pero lamentablemente nunca pudo tener hijos, así que la noticia de que cuidaría de una pequeña le pareció de lo más agradable, su esposa Trelawney y ella se muestran encantadas de tener a Hermione en sus vidas. Hermione llega a habitar la casa McGonagall ubicada en alguna parte de Escocia, donde adaptarse fue fácil a pesar de extrañar a su abuelo. Cuando Minerva y Sybill debían asistir a sus labores como profesoras de Hogwarts Hermione se quedaba con la familia Weasley.

Minerva acordó con Molly Weasley permitir a Hermione pasar algún tiempo con ella, así Hermione llega al lecho Weasley donde conoce a los gemelos Fred y George con quien comparte el amor a las travesuras, con la diferencia de que Hermione sabe ocultar sus instintos. No obstante entre los gemelos Weasley y ella creció un amor común por las travesuras, ocasionando muchos problemas a Molly, además los gemelos siempre se echaban la culpa dejando libre de castigo a Hermione, siendo esta quien lograba persuadir a Molly o Minerva para liberarlos del castigo, la unión de Hermione con Fred y George ocasiono una relación rocosa con Ronald quien aunque no demostraba interés alguno por las actividades realizadas por sus hermanos y Hermione siempre le guardo un poco de rencor y envidia a esta ultima por lograr una relación mejor que la que él tenía con sus hermanos.

Siempre que podía Hermione mandaba una lechuza a su abuelo contándole lo que hacía con sus amigos y las cosas nuevas que aprendía, lastimosamente Marcus muere dos años después de la separación con su nieta, deshilando a Hermione de la única persona que la mantenía en el mundo no mágico. Ginny Weasley demostró ser mucho mayor a la edad que tenía, siendo ella la que conforta a Hermione cuando se entera de la muerte de su abuelo, iniciando una grata amistad entre ambas chicas.

La vida de Hermione tiene un giro mayor cuando durante un periodo de tiempo los Weasley no pueden cuidarla y esta termina viviendo en Hogwarts, descubre muchos de los secretos de la escuela y convive con algunos maestros que empiezan a adorarla, es con su _tío _Hagrid que pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo. Hagrid siendo muy amigo de su madre siempre tenía una historia que contarle, además es quien le enseña a cuidar a las criaturas mágicas del bosque, aunque _shh _Minerva no debe enterarse que Hermione ha pisado el bosque prohibido. Como todo mago, Hermione a la edad de 11 años recibe su carta de Hogwarts donde iniciara su verdadera aventura, conociendo a sus amigos y descubriendo sobre su vida, Hogwarts le permite vivir las mejores y peores experiencias que podrían pasarle a una pequeña destinada a grandes cosas. Aunque las principales travesías no le suceden a ella, siempre trata de apoyar a su amigo.

* * *

**tengo ya el capitulo 1 así que no tardara mucho**

**pero con los demás si me tomara algo de tiempo**

**espero sepan disculparme y gracias por leer esto :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

**Pertenecer**

Julio mes interminable, al menos para ella, desde hacía ya un año que esperaba su oportunidad para poder ser parte de este maravilloso mundo, al menos reconocida, que bien cualquiera podría decir pertenecía ya con sobresaliente a los muros del lugar, una de las pocas personas que logro descifrar todos los misterios del lugar sin siquiera haber pertenecido a él, aunque si alguien del Ministerio te llega a preguntar, ella nunca ha pisado el lugar ni siquiera para visitar a su familia, pero como decía, tras esperar un año y ya con su carta solo esperaba que este mes terminara por fin y estar más cerca de entrar, aunque claro aún faltaba Agosto pero ella al igual que Ron querían conocer de una vez por todas cual de las casas iba a ser a la que pertenecieran.

Hermione estaba más que ansiosa por que fuera primero de Septiembre, nunca había viajado en tren a Hogwarts, y por primera vez iba a pisar el colegio como una alumna, cuando cumplió los once años estaba tan emocionada por entrar pero lamentablemente tuvo que esperar un año para hacerlo nunca odio más haber nacido el 19 de Septiembre, ¿por qué no nació en Julio o en Marzo?, así hubiera sido más pronta su llegada a Hogwarts, quizá ahora ya estuviera en Ravenclaw sacando las mejores notas, o en Gryffindor sacando las mejores notas o en Hufflepuff sacando… ya entienden, a lo mejor formaría parte del equipo de Quidditch de su casa o estaría creando nuevas pociones… pero no, tuvo que nacer justo después de ser el inicio del curso en Hogwarts.

Mientras que Hermione se lamentaba haber nacido tan tarde, según ella, en otra parte una familia estaba tan contenta que su hijo menor había recibido por fin su carta de aceptación de Hogwarts, había tardado más de cuatro meses en llegar y ya pensaban que no la obtendría, pobre Ron siempre tiene la peor de las suertes, pero como dije en este momento estaban celebrando con la comida preferida del joven Weasley, por supuesto hecha por la Sra. Weasley una exquisita comida para su pequeño. Ronald Weasley el más joven de la familia, sin contar a su hermana, ahora por fin puede decir que pertenece a Hogwarts, sus hermanos Fred y George no paraban de hacerle bromas y hostigarlo con la incertidumbre de no pertenecer a la gran y maravillosa historia de Hogwarts como le decía Hermione.

Ambos chicos esperaban ansiosos su llegada a Hogwarts, quizá no se lleven bien pero compartían el sentimiento de querer pertenecer a algo nuevo, algo que podría traerles mejores cosas en un futuro, su relación nunca fue muy amena pero sabían comportarse ante Molly quien siempre insistía en que podrían llegar a ser algo más que amigos, cosa que les hacia querer vomitar a ambos, cuando Ron por fin recibió su carta fue una oportunidad por conseguir un par de libros nuevos así que Hermione decidió acompañar a la familia Weasley por los materiales que ocuparían.

**Hermione POV**

Por fin Ronald obtuvo su carta, ya era hora. Aunque debo admitir que pensé nunca la recibiría ese chico parece tener un hechizo de mala suerte encima de él, será mejor que baje antes de que se olviden de mí. Llego a la sala de la madriguera para ver a los señores Weasley acomodando a su familia, Percy ya estaba en la chimenea listo para marcharse, mientras que los gemelos parecían ansiosos, Ron por su parte no hacía más que removerse pues Sra. Weasley le estaba "arreglando" la capa.

– Oh, Hermione aquí estas – dijo el Sr. Weasley

– Hermione vamos querida tenemos que salir, tú sigues después de los gemelos y luego va mi Ronnie, quiero que me esperen y no se alejen – dijo la Sra. Weasley antes de que Fred desapareciera seguido de cerca por George.

– Callejón Diagon – dije lazando los polvos Flu, y apareciendo en la chimenea del caldero chorreante. Cuando localice a Fred y George la Sra. Weasley ya había aparecido.

Ahora que lo pienso en el caldero chorreante es el único lugar donde llegas diciendo "callejón Diagon" verán los _polvos Flu _son polvos mágicos capaces de transportar a una persona de un lugar a otro mediante la _Red Flu_, esta red conecta la mayoría de los hogares y edificios del mundo mágico, los polvos fueron inventados por Ignotia Wildsmith perteneciente a la casa Ravenclaw. Es una forma más rápida de viajar que las escobas pero aun más lenta que la aparición, pero para poder utilizar la aparición se necesita una licencia y es menos revoltoso. Para utilizar estos polvos se deben lanzar en el fuego de una chimenea que los vuelve de color verde esmeralda, y decir de manera clara el lugar a donde se quiere llegar, de no hacerlo, podrías terminar en un lugar equivocado, pero ni a Ron le ha pasado eso, así que no creo conocer alguien que se equivoque… ¿verdad?

– Mione vamos – dice Fred sacándome de mi trance y guiándome fuera del caldero chorreante.

– Bueno, a ver Percy ve por los libros que ocupan tú y tus hermanos – dice la Sra. Weasley entregándole una lista, aunque no creo que Percy la ocupe – Fred, George confiare en que pueden ir a buscar los ingredientes que pide su lista – indico y en cuanto les dio la lista desaparecieron – bien chicos nosotros iremos con Olivander para conseguir sus varitas – nos dijo a Ron y a mí.

Déjenme aclarar Percy estaba en su cuarto año ya pertenecía a Gryffindor al igual que sus hermanos aunque Charlie y Bill ya habían terminado, es un chico delgado y alto con el mismo cabello pelirrojo que el de su familia destaca por su inteligencia y su carácter además se toma las normas muy en serio, a mi parecer es un poco arrogante pero un gran chico. Charlie es más bien un chico arriesgado, le encanta trabajar con dragones y aunque nunca lo he visto en persona las historias que el Sr. Weasley cuenta de él y su trabajo lo ponen como un chico encantador y responsable. Por otra parte Bill siendo el mayor cuenta con una personalidad un tanto más caballerosa, lo he visto solo un par de veces y puede ser todo un caballero pero mientras este alejado de los gemelos, sino se vuelve muy "inmaduro" según la Sra. Weasley, aunque era increíble las ideas que se le ocurrían, ahora trabaja en Gringotts. Los gemelos nacidos el 1 de Abril hacen honor a su día, siendo el día de los inocentes, no encuentran mejor manera de pasarla que haciendo bromas, incluso a su propia madre, son chicos verdaderamente encantadores, rasgo que comparten con sus hermanos mayores ahora estarán cursando su tercer año en Hogwarts. Siento que Ron es más parecido a su hermano Percy, es un chico amable pero desesperante y no entiende las bromas que sus hermanos y a veces yo realizamos, y un poco más miedoso que sus hermanos, incluyendo a Percy.

– Bienvenidos – dijo Olivander cuando entramos, la tienda de varitas estaba un poco muy desordenada para mi gusto pero si así logra trabajar el Sr. Olivander yo no puedo hacer nada.

– Hola Garrick – saluda la Sra. Weasley a su viejo amigo.

– Tú debes ser el joven Ron, veamos – dijo buscando entre el montón de cajas la varita de Ron – que tal esta.

Cuando Ron recibe la varita, lo primero que hace es agitarla enfrente de la lámpara del Sr. Olivander, y le envuelve una corriente de aire, según lo que me había comentado mi tía Sybill el aire indica que la varita ha elegido, si, porque siempre es la varita quien elige al mago y no al revés, si la varita no te escoge no la podrás utilizar.

– Madera de ceniza, 12 pulgadas, centro de Unicornio, una buena varita señor Weasley – dijo Olivander para después voltear a verme por primera vez – Por fin nos conocemos señorita Granger, aun recuerdo cuando su madre vino a comprar su varita – mientras hablaba buscaba entre sus cajas.

– ¿Usted conoció a mi madre? – no pude evitar preguntar

– Puedo decir que pocas veces he vendido una varita como la suya, fresno 10 pulgadas con núcleo de pluma de fénix, si pocas veces, probemos con esta – dice entregándome una de las varitas, pero parece que esta no es, tras agitarla hacia la lámpara como había hecho Ron, esta exploto – No, no es esta, tal vez... no lo creo – tras dejar una de las cajas coge una de la derecha y me la acerca – Quizá esta. – Tras agitarla con dirección al suelo, no vaya a romper nada importante, es cuando la corriente de aire indica que es la elegida – Hecha de vid, 13 pulgadas, con un núcleo de corazón de dragón, impresionante.

Después de pagar los galeones la Sra. Weasley nos indico que era hora de reunirnos con los chicos, los gemelos Weasley estaban en la tienda de artículos para Quidditch, mientras que a Percy lo encontramos ya en el caldero chorreante platicando con alguno de sus amigos.

– Hermione – cuando llegamos a la madriguera fue Ginny quien me recibió, parecía que estaba ansiosa por saber que habíamos estado haciendo – ¿ya tienes tu varita? ¿Qué núcleo tiene? ¿Cuántos intentos te llevo encontrarla? ¿Tienes…?

Ginny Weasley, una chica increíble, aunque la más pequeña de los Weasley es una de las más sensatas, creo que heredo la calma de su padre, y la autoridad de su madre, he llegado a ver como con una mirada puede calmar a los gemelos, como si la misma Molly Weasley les estuviera riñendo, aunque también es arriesgada y le encanta formar parte de las travesuras de los gemelos.

– Ginny, hija luego podrás preguntarle lo que quieras, ahora mejor vayan a lavarse las manos que vamos a cenar – le sonreí a la Sra. Weasley y fui a lavarme las manos. Tras la comida ya no pude quitarme a Ginny y sus atosigadoras preguntas, pero que puedo decir esa niña está más emocionada que yo por entrar a Hogwarts y ser parte de la increíble historia del castillo.

– Entonces – dice Ginny cuando estamos ya en el cuarto que compartimos.

– Pues, claro que conseguí mi varita Ginny – empecé recordando las preguntas que me había hecho cuando llegue – está hecha de vid con un núcleo de dragón y mide 13 pulgadas – dije orgullosa.

– Wow, de seguro fue a la primera – dijo refiriéndose a los intentos, yo me sonroje un poco y negué con la cabeza

– La primera hizo explotar la lámpara del señor Olivander – dije sonriendo un poco – Pero fue al segundo intento que la varita me escogió, suerte para la tienda de varitas – comente y ambas comenzamos a reír.

– ¿Cómo crees que sea pertenecer a Hogwarts? – pregunto cuando ya estábamos acostadas listas para dormir

– Pues… ya he estado en el castillo, es un lugar increíble, te encantara, hay muchos pasadizos y las pinturas se mueven y…

– Mione, me refiero a ser parte del alumnado, aprender hechizos – dijo recostando su cabeza en mi hombro y bostezando. Estuve un rato pensando, que es ser parte de Hogwarts, aunque conocía el lugar nunca he pisado el castillo como una alumna y ahora que nos esperará.

– Creo que será divertido, aprender y realizar hechizos aunque sea para una clase, crear pociones e incluso inventar algunas, pero no te olvides de divertirnos, cuando seas aceptada te mostrare los pasadizos y le haremos competencia a los gemelos – dije, aunque Ginny ya estaba dormida – Si, será impresionante pertenecer a Hogwarts.

**Fin Hermione POV**

Conseguir una varita es algo que un mago anhela desde que nace, no siempre son compradas algunas varitas llegan a ser heredadas, pero sin importar como lo hagas conseguir tu primer varita es interesante. Mientras que Hermione y Ron conseguían su primera varita, otro de nuestros chicos estaba por descubrir su verdadera procedencia y cambiar el mundo como lo conocía. Claro hablo de Harry Potter sin el nuestra historia no sería la misma.

Harry Potter, creció con la familia de su madre, una familia que poco le quería y quienes le trataban peor que a un perro, incluso el perro de estos no le quería. Petunia creció envidiando a su hermana por lo que cualquier cosa de ella le desagradaba, incluyendo su hijo. Vernon odiaba todo lo que involucraba magos y hechizos por lo que despreciar a Harry no fue tarea nueva, con padres como los Dursley, era de esperarse que su hijo Dudley menospreciara a su primo.

Harry no esperaba la hora de cumplir la mayoría de edad e irse lejos de su "familia", nunca perdió la esperanza de que le quisieran un poco, después de todo es su familia, pero a sus 10 años sabía que no debía esperar mucho de los Dursley. Fue en el cumpleaños de Dudley cuando descubre que es diferente tras hablar con una serpiente y hacer desaparecer el vidrio que la contenía. Un par de días después encontró una carta dirigida a él, pero nunca pudo leerla. Incluso cuando lechuzas tras lechuzas llegaban con cartas para él, el Sr. Dursley se empeño en impedir que las leyera, llegando al punto de aislarse de la sociedad, en una choza que pertenecía a uno de los socios de Dursley. Lugar donde conoce a Hagrid una figura importante para él.

Hagrid llega justo el día de su cumpleaños número 11, revelando su mágica procedencia, y llevándose al niño con él. Es Hagrid quien introduce a Harry a la magia, al menos lo primero que conoce de ella, le lleva al callejón Diagon donde Harry es identificado como el "niño que vivió", todos parecen conocerlo y él está más confundido que nada. Olivander es el encargado de mostrarle su varita, pero como ya saben ella le eligió, su varita guarda una historia, la relación que mantiene con su _hermana _al menos, siendo la susodicha quien le dejo la característica marca que lo identifica. Acebo de 28 cm y núcleo de pluma de fénix.

Tras comprar su varita Hagrid sorprende a Harry con un regalo de cumpleaños muy peculiar, una lechuza de nombre Hedwig, pasa la noche en el cardero chorreante, intrigado por lo que le espera, ahora forma parte de Hogwarts quizá su nuevo hogar, tal vez el lugar donde conocerá por fin su historia, donde lograra nuevas amistadas tal vez, tal vez pertenecer a una familia pero sabe que cualquiera que sea lo que le espera tarde o temprano lograra pertenecer, sin importar a que por fin tendrá lo que más anhela, compañía de gente que lo aprecia.

_Si, pertenecer a Hogwarts es increíble, pertenecer es sin duda inigualable._


End file.
